warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Stories: Series
This series is by DayDreamyy Moo, and it's a series based on different stories of great warrior cats who have impacted the Clan in one way or another. TIGERS AND LIONSLEOPARDS AND KITTIESRAWR!] 01:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Book #!: Path of Destiny A young she-kit, Brackenkit, is born into ThunderClan to a kind hearted mother yet a cruel father long gone, and she later becomes a medicine cat, and her mentor aka the old medicine cat has always loved her mother. The she-cat, now named Brackenfang, a successful sweet-tempered medicine cat, develops feelings for a cat in her Clan. Not just any cat - a she-cat! This story proves that not all cat couples are a tom and she-cat. Book #2: Shadowed Heart A she-cat born into ShadowClan as a warrior, Ivyfrost, has always had it quite tough. Her mother and father had always favoured her two siblings Rivermoon and Moonriver, yet she was a good cat. She had heard stories from the elders of Hollyleaf, a ThunderClan she-cat that had stuck so hard to the warrior-code that she ended up falling apart. Ivyfrost, relating to Hollyleaf on a real level, admires her loyalty, and follows in her footsteps. Would this be a bad outcome, or a good outcome? Book #3: StarClan's Warrior Before Flowerstorm had given birth to her kit, she was told a prophecy that her kit was the chosen warrior by StarClan to go on a journey when she was old enough. The RiverClan queen was very skeptical as she believed her kit, Aurakit, had nothing special to her. When giving birth to Aurakit, she immediately regretted thinking of it, as she died during her labour due to blood-loss. Aurakit eventually grew to Aurafield, and as she was ignored by her father, she turned to her older half-brother Clawface. Her father abandons them and finds a new mate, and basically, life is very complicated for young Aurafield. She later finds out her destiny and to her surprise, she finds something to love deep within... Book #4: Evil Claws From the moment Ripplepelt was born into WindClan, he had determination and he wanted it now. He had ambition, which the Clan appreciated - yet he had quite the wrong way of achieving his desired position as leader. Way farther than killing cats, his actions were too cruel to speak of. He finds out his mother is a RiverClan she-cat who abandoned him into WindClan simply because she didn't want him anymore, his father became his mentor and he told Ripplepelt that being a brute was the right thing to do, one of his brothers fights him for the position of leader, and his sister tried to persuade Ripplepelt that he was perfectly fine as a normal warrior, but the result was quite ugly. Follow Ripplepelt's transition from a playful kit to a cruel brute... Book #5: Hatred and Cruelty Viperfang is the ThunderClan leader's son, but he hates being known just for that! He wants far, far more than that! Viperfang expects to be a witty cat, a fearless warrior, going straight into battle without the scent of anxiety... Yet he finds out so much more, how the Clan despises him most, his mother despises him and wishes to get rid of him as well, his sister, his only friend, is mistreated by her mate, and much more. Viperfang has had it hard, but then he meets gorgeous, witty little Stripedbird. Stripedbird tries her hardest to soften Viperfang's heart, but the only thing he can do in response is torture her... But he learns not to tamper with kind hearts and sweet souls as revenge is coming his way and he'll have to pay as he meets Stripedbird's half sister, the leader's, aka Viperfang's father's, favourite warrior: Willowleaf. Book #6: Cloudy Lights Cloudmoon is a blind she-cat, who has had quite the tough life. She had always wanted to be a warrior, and she tried and tried and tried, until she finally gave up to become medicine cat. -TBA-